The present invention relates generally to golf putters, and in particular to a golf putter with a training head and a method of using this golf putter to improve ones putting skills.
Many people enjoy the game of golf. However, for some, their inability to putt accurately causes a great amount of frustration. Many times the golfer believes that the head of the putter is lined up accurately with the ball, yet the ball goes off in an unintended direction and misses the hole. This may be due to the slope of the putting green or due to the fact that the putt was not correctly aimed toward the hole—or it may also be that the golfer struck the ball at the wrong location on the pufter head. This latter problem may be missed by many golfers who do not realize that they are striking the ball at this improper location.
Some golfers, then, may want help with their putting stroke to assure that the proper location of the putter head contacts the ball. And, its is also desirable to let the golfer know when and how far off they are from hitting at the proper location. Preferably, such training assistance can be provided with minimal cost, is easy to use, and also allows one to practice his natural putting swing with a training putter having a similar size, weight, and balance as a conventional putter.
While most of those who play golf are right-handed, there are also left-handed golfers who require a different set of clubs. Thus, it would be desirable to have a training tool that can be used by both right-handed and left-handed individuals.